warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Silverheart
A pretty light brown tabby she-cat glanced warily around the icy forest. She had her four kits stumbling about behind her. A long-furred white cat stumbled out of the bushes with a long gash runsi ng from her shoulder to her ear. The silver mother gasped and rushed to help the cat. The fluffy white clan cat scented of marigold and fresh yarrow. "Go, my clan will help me. But I have a prophecy to give you." The white cat's voice went hollow. "Silver, Willow, Leaf, Bright, and Sun will seal the unbalanced destiny of the clans." The cat said those words then slumped on the forest floor. Chapter one: Silverpaw POV I heard my mentor Iceleaf calling my name. I curled tighter in the little ball I already was. "Leave me alooone" I groaned. "Never!" Iceleaf hissed playfully and pounced on my tail. "Argh." I laughed. I stood up and flicked my tail at the camp. "Now get out! This den is apprentice territory!" I mrrowed. "I don't scent any markers." Iceleaf sniffed matter-of-factly. "We don't put them because we don't wanna scare the warriors off with our toughness." I giggle. "Ha! You ''do ''need us big, strong, warriors to protect you." Iceleaf shoved me out of the apprentice den. "Thanks I really needed that" I sniff and brush the dust off my fur with my tail. "Your welcome furball." Iceleaf sniffed and slithered past me to go eat with her soon-to-be mate, Owlflight. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the fresh-kill pile. There was six mice and a bird left so I quickly snatched a mouse and headed over to eat by the apprentice den. Willowpaw looked up as I sat next to him. His red tabby fur fluttered gently in the warm green-leaf breeze. "Hey Silverpaw." He smiled. "Hey." I nodded a greeting and dug into my mouse. It was tangy, salty, and tasted at if it had been rolling in catmint the whole spring. "Wow, your were hungry." Willowpaw chuckled. "Hmm...I wonder if it's because I didn't eat yesterday?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically. My sister Brightpaw, a pretty light sunshine-gold tabby skipped over to me. The extremely bright sun lit up the whole clearing and warmed my fur so i was in a good mood. I purred when I saw my kind, green-eyes litermate pad up and touch noses with Willowpaw. I knew those two were going to be mates. I was already thinking ahead of what their kits would look like. The sunshine streamed through the leaves and on to my silver-and-gray swirled fur, making everyone in the area have to blink. "You better get in the shade, Silverpaw. You'll blind everyone before sunhigh from where your sitting." Brightpaw laughed. "You too butterfly-brain." I cuffed her over the ear playfully. The sun put both of us in a good mood. We already knew that that day would be the day five apprentices would be made warriors. Willowpaw, Brightpaw, Sunpaw, Leafpaw and I. Brightpaw purred and pounced on me. "Here you can have the rest." I shoved the remains of my mouse towards and playfully bit Brightpaws scruff and raked my sheathed paw down her fur. "Let all cats old enough to fish join under Sunrock to hear my words!" Greenstar yowled and grinned down at the five apprentices who raced over to sit under Sunrock. "I, Greenstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of the warriros code and i commend her to a warrior in her turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" "I do" "Then from now on you shall be known as Silverheart. StarClan honors your courage and cunning." I beamed and puffed up my chest. I was finally a warrior. Little did I know, grief and agony was in the future, threatening to take that honorary rank away from me. Chapter two "Wake up Silverheart." A whisper sounded in my ear. I groaned and turned onto my back. "What is it Sunstorm?" I muttered. "Let's go on a walk." He purred. "Ugh, Okay, but, in the middle of the night?" I snickered. "Yep." He trotted out of the den. I rolled my blue eyes and followed. He tromped through the forest with no cares in the world. We had been warriors for two days and he was already confident, handsome, and good-willed. I followed, light-footed with my silver pelt glittering slightly in the almost-full moon. He stopped at the sparkling lake. Sparkling Lake was a pure, bright island, blue lake that was completely unseen by two-legs but had a clear view of the stars and moon with no trees in the way. Sunstorm sat and waited for me to sit beside him. The gentle summer breeze blew the grey bangs out of my face. Usually no one could see my eyes because of the thick, lightly-colored fur that flowed over my face and neck, some of the warriors had started to call me Silverlion because of the mane-like fur. I sat besides Sunstorm and closed my eyes. When I opened them Sunstorm stared at me with admiration. "Your eyes are beautiful." He stated and licked my cheek gently. I blushed. I wasn't used to special attention from toms. I lowered my head and smiled shyly. "Thanks" I lifted my head into the warm summer air and breathed in deeply. The air scented of honeysuckle, freshly cut two-leg grass and newly wattered lilies. The scent reminded me of my mother, Waterbug. She was named by her two-legs so don't think bad of her mouse-brained name. Later, when she got older she had Brightpelt, Leaftail and I. Oh, yea, Leaftail is my brother. He's a attractive white tom. He kind of looks like one of our ancestors, Whitestorm. Whitestorm is my distant kin. I'm on his mother Snowfur's side of the family. That means i'm realated to the legendary Bluestar! Sunstorm nuzzled my side gently and I sighed out. That night was the best night of my life. I was happy, warm and loved. My mother had left me when I was young, I had been found by a ThunderClan patrol and raised by Dreamhawk, a pretty light brown tabby queen who's kits had died. I leaned my head on Sunstorm's shoulder and he cleaned the top of my head until I fell into light, happy sleep. I drempt I was in a pitch black room. The scent of two-legs and many, many cats filled my nostrils. I sniffed to keep the scent away. A light grey cat sprung out of the darkness. "W-who are you?" I shrunk inside my pelt. "My name is Yellowfang. I was a warrior in ShadowClan, a medicine cat of ShadowClan and Medicine cat of ThunderClan. And this," She flicked her tail at a light grey tom with even lighter grey stripes "Is Jayfeather, or now he likes being called Jay's Wing. This is his mate Half moon and last, the legendary Firestar, Graystripe and Spottedleaf. They are the few StarClan cats who stick by my side." she flicked her tail at a white queen, a fiery orange tom, a light grey tom with one stripe going down his back and a stunningly beautiful splotched she-cat. "Firestar? The Savior of the Clans?" Silverheart stammered. Firestar nodded. Graystripe examined Silverheart. "You look much like your distant relitave, Silverstream." Suddenly, Silverheart was jolted out of her sleep when a splash of sunight fried her nose. "Ow!" she yelped. Sunstorm looked up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" he meowed. "Yea. I just need some herbs from Toad." Toad was a rogue who had joined the Clan but refused to give up his name. "Okay." He purred and twined tails with her.